kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Titull
Shquar Fjalet vendosi ne te shquar, keshtu eshte marr vendim ne wikipedia qe fjalete temerren ne te shquar (Puntori 6 Gusht 2006 20:33 (UTC)) ___ :Zeke shih fjalet vendosi edhe me shkronj te vogel pervec shkrutesave SHBA, UÇK, EU etj dhe emrave te pervetshem te maleve ose shteteve ose tjera ceshtje gjeografike Amerika Afrika Aplet etj. Shendet (Puntori 15 Gusht 2006 10:37 (UTC)) Kategorizimi (mos mu hidhero se po te them rregulla por po e bej qe te mos bejme dy here pune, shpresoj me mirkupton) Ok Zeke keshtu: Muajt i le me te medha sepse ashtu jan edhe ne Wikipedia shqip. Per perkthime perdore shabllonin Në gjuhët tjera dhe ty te duhet vetem ne fund te shabllonit te nderrosh kategorine: Category:Shabllone . Perkthimi ne shabllon vendoset keshtu:: shembull ti e ke qe nenkupton anglishte fjalen qe do te e perkthesh e vendon eshtu : fjala dhe kjo komplet duket keshtu : - fjala Shembull lidhesja dhe : shebull: - and ne praktik duket keshtu: - and Kategorin beje ashtu si fjala dmth me cilen shkronj nis? e ben shembull nis me m (muri) : Category:Me m nese eshte emer Category:Emra , nese shtet Category:Shtete , nese dicka gjeografike Category:Gjeografi , nese ekonomike Category:Ekonomi etj. Shebull e kemi fjalen: kali Category:Me k Category:Kafshë Category:Emra dmth ska problem se i takon disa kategorive, por vetem te jet ne kategorin e vertete. Gabimet qe i bej permirsoj pa hezitim. Pune te mbare (Puntori 16 Gusht 2006 08:25 (UTC)) Faleminderit per ndihmen * Puntori mos ke dert, kur kam nevoje per keshilla dhe duhet ti mesoj rregullat une nuk hidhrohem aspak. Me vjen mire per ndihmen tende por edhe keq per mundin sepse ti po i permireson ato gabimet e mia. Tash e tutje do te mundohem ti beje gjerat ne baze te rregullave qe ke vendosur me larte edhe me siguri se do te jete me lehte edhe per ty, me fal. Zeke 16 Gusht 2006 17:38 (UTC) Kontrollo ndryshimet Puntori, te lutem nese ke mundesi ti kontrollosh ato ndyshime qe i kam bere sot. Me trego nese kam bere prap ndonje gabim. Kam bere ndryshime gjithashtu nga IP adresa 136.216.75.2 Zeke 16 Gusht 2006 19:54 (UTC) ** Mir i ke bere vetem une kan harruar te te them se shabllonin e gjuheve e kam zvogluar para disa diteve sepse eshte e pa nevojshme te vendosen tegjitha ato gjuhe per perkthim. Pra kur e ben Në gjuhët tjera atehere e merr kete shabllon. (Puntori 17 Gusht 2006 11:26 (UTC)) Per fotografi thumb|200px|Vula e kryetarit **Nese do eventualisht te vendosh ndonje foto ndokund ne ndonje oblekt ose dicka fizike atehere i ke 2 menyra per ta bere kete: # Eshte ngarkimi i fotos permes mundesis per ngarkim : Jepni skedar # Duke perdorur Commons], ketu ka foto te shumta te cilat mundesh te i perdoresh kerko ne shqip e nese jo ne anglisht tek mundesia per kerkim ne te djatht. Ky opcion eshte me mir te perdoret se sa ngarkimi i fotove sepse nese fotoja qe ngarkon nuk ka liçence per perdorim e grisin administruesit. : Si te lidhet fotoja nga Wikimedia Commons : Eshte shum e lehte e gjen foton atje psh: kerkon me Kosova te del keshtu pastaj kliko mbi foto dhe te del keshtu dhe pastaj ja merr emrin mbi Vula e kryetarit.PNG dhe e sjell te materiali qe do me e vendu dhe e shkruan (duke ia dhen parametrat si i do ti thumb|200px|Vula e kryetarit (thumb=the te mund te vendosh koment, 200px madhesia, right &links=ana qe do te jet fotoja) Ne praktik kjo duket keshtu si me siper ( e vura lart te mos te zeje vend ty ketu). ++ Disa triqe : #Nese do me largu pak rreshtin vendo ne fillim :', #nese do te te numrohen rreshtat vendo ne fillim '# #nese do i tere rreshti te te behet i zi vendo ne fillim ;' #nese do te e tregosh formulen pa u ekzekutura vendo Shembull Formula #nese do qe teksti te te futet ne katrore largoje pak nga qoshi, shembull: test vetem Shendet dhe pune te qete (Puntori 17 Gusht 2006 11:58 (UTC)) E drejta e autorit * Nese ke mundesi te me sqarosh pak lidhur me ''e drejta e autorit? * Edhe lidhur me fotografin, i kam provuar deri tash tek dasma edhe vetura edhe ka funksionuar shume mire. * Faleminderit Zeke 18 Gusht 2006 20:12 (UTC) ** Ty te interson e drejta e autorit nese e ngarkon ti fotografien e nese e merr nga wikimedia commons atehere ai qe e ka ngarkuar e ka ate pergjegjesi pra per fotografit qe i ngarkon duhesh pare se a ke te drejt te i perdoresh apo jo. (Puntori 18 Gusht 2006 22:25 (UTC)) * Edhe nje here lidhur me te drejten e autorit. Ne kete rast kur ti perdor ndonje fjalroe atehere punimit i bashkangjet referencen nga e ke marr shenimin, Libri, Autori, vendi i botimit, viti i botimit. si psh. enciklopedia Referencat vendohen keshtu::: ----- '''Teksti qe e vendon teksti i references vie ketu ne mes ' ' Referencat ' ' ' ' ------ kete kopjoje komplet keshtu duhet kodi te jet. ketu nen ndarjen Referencat vet paraqitet referenca edhe pse ti e shkruan lart menjehere pas tekstit qe e sjell. tek termi enciklopedia qe kam sjell une personalisht nga nje fjalore e ke kodin per referim. (Puntori 22 Gusht 2006 11:11 (UTC)) A ka fshir ndokush shenimin tend ? *Shihe tek faqja ime e identit KËTU eshte kutia me te dhena PËRMBAJTJA une qe ne fillim edhe ne Wikipedia e kam bere kete kuti qe edhe mua me ndihmon shume kur punoj artikuj :D eshte nje kuti 'DETEKTIV'. Nese do mundesh te e kopjosh eshte e lire pa licenc. ** Pergjigje direkte: Askush nuk te ka fshir ne Wiktionary shenim sepse kemi vetem 1 Administrues dhe ai ska leje per me emertu tjere dhe ai eshte i zene ne Wikipedia. (vetem ne dy jemi aktiv ketu sepse vetem ne dy punojme, tjeter askush, shihe kutine qe te thash dhe e sheh.) Ika tash se mbarova punen :D kaloi dita. Shendet (Puntori 30 Gusht 2006 15:18 (UTC)) Projekti Wiktionary në të pa shquarën * Tani pak na është ngatërruar puna e hesapi. Tani duhet ti zhvendosim përmbajtjet e së shquarës në të pa shuarën, ato fjalë që kanë përmbajtje të mbushur, e pastaj vetem i ndërrojmë në faqen kryesore. Kategorizimi le të mbese ashtu si është. :Une po punoj me shkronjën A, B , C , Ç e ti me D , DH E Ë e pastaj tjerat i punojm si me pare bashk nga pak nga pak. P.S. Emrat e posaçem te shteteve dhe vendeve le te mbesin ne te shquaren ashtu jan ne fjaloret e perditshem edhe elementet kimike po i bejme me te madhe dhe ne te shquaren. Shendet , pune te mbare.(Puntori 4 Shtator 2006 07:47 (UTC)) :Zeke kemi harruar qe fjalet qe kan prejardhje shqipe te i vendojme edhe nen kategorinew Category:Shqip se do te jet edhe nje fjalor i tille. (Puntori 4 Shtator 2006 08:35 (UTC)) zh met vogel tudyjat *shkruje met vegola tedyja te zh te kategorija. * Ne rregull! Zeke 5 Shtator 2006 20:02 (UTC) Redaktimi *Zeke gjat redaktimit dmth gjat formimit te lidhjeve brenda nje artikulli (eshte shum mire qe brenda nje artikulli te formohen lidhje) atehere duhesh edhe atje te i perdoresh fjalet ne te pa shquaren ku duhet. :Shembull: artikulli çadra *'Çadra' është një objekt që përdoret për t'u mbrojtur nga Dielli ose nga shiu. **Me lidhje brenda nje artikulli kam nenkuptuar dmth është, një, objekt, Dielli, shiu dmth i kam lidhur nga ky artikull - nuk eshte patjeter por eshte mire. **Sic e sheh shiu eshte lidhur ne te shquaren si duket ne shikim te pare, por eshte i lidhur ne te pa shquaren. :Si te lidhet? # Nese kemi shiu dmth me 1 shkronj pas formes qe dojm te e lidhim mundemi te perdorim 2 menyra:: 1) shiu dhe 2) shiu # Nese kemi nje fjal ne shumes ose qe ka me shum se 1 shkronje pas formes qe dojm te e lidhim perdoret vetem: Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë P.S. Nese do që një artikull te e lidhish me wikipedia shqip atehere e shkruan: (shembull:shiu).*Më shum tek Wikipedia shqip shiu Shendet (Puntori 6 Shtator 2006 07:50 (UTC)) * E kisha kete parasysh edhe me heret. Sido qe te jete faleminderit qe mi sjell ndermend gjerat qe duhet bere, sepse heret a vone duhet te behen edhe kjo eshte mire per te mos u bere pune dy here apo me shume. Me te mira, Zeke 6 Shtator 2006 18:29 (UTC) Mir thua * Vazhdo ti me '''H se une e lash se kam kokdhembje sot (jam ne pune nga puna editoj ketu) + kesaj kam mar privilegje administrimi ketu dhe tek Wikibooks dhe po duhet me i kontrollu here pas here sepse ne Wikipedia kishim probleme me nje administrues dhe eshte larguar nga lista tani do te na shkaterroje. P.S. Une po punoj nga fundi. nese ke fillu nga Zh atehere vazhdo ti, sot ashtu ashtu me ne fjalor nuk editoj. Shendet (Puntori 12 Shtator 2006 11:45 (UTC)) * Mire atehere po vazhdoj une nga H dhe do te shkoj me radhe. Nuk e kam filluar nga ZH sepse dje me shkoi dita duke punuar tek GJ. Keshtu qe ti kurdo qe ke kohe fillo ashtu si the nga fundi. Me te mira, Zeke 12 Shtator 2006 11:50 (UTC) Informim Fillimishte kerkoj falje qe kam harruar te te informoj se e kam bllokuar faqen e pare te Wiktionary, e bera dizajnin edhe e bllokova qe te mos e prish ndonje me inat ose pa hiri (kalimtar rasti), nese nuk te duket dizajni vetem thuaj dhe e nderrojm. Gjithashtu si tu duk kjo qe kam ndar shnronjat? Nese ke ndonje sugjerim ose mendim tjeter me thuaj e ndrrojm, Shendet. (Puntori 12 Shtator 2006 11:56 (UTC)) *Puntori, shume mire ke bere qe e ke bllokuar. Edhe shkronjat duken bukur. E kisha me te lehte kur ishin te gjitha me nje faqe per ti verejtur ndryshimet me mire por perderisa po zgjerohet projekti me redaktime te reja atehere me mire eshte si e ke bere ti. Faleminderit shume per informatat. Zeke 12 Shtator 2006 12:12 (UTC) Germa B Puntori, nese ke mundesi te me ndihmosh, te lutem? Isha duke redaktuar tek germa B edhe u shfaq ky mesazhi: KUJDES: Kjo faqe është 35 kilobytes e gjatë; disa shfletues mund të kenë probleme për të redaktuar faqe që afrohen ose janë akoma më shumë se 32kb. Konsideroni ta ndani faqen në disa seksione më të vogla. Cka duhet te beje? Faleminderit Zeke 22 Shtator 2006 15:43 (UTC) ** Asgje mos bej lere te till ky mesazth te ka dal kur ke kerkua^r Trego parapamjen ky eshte vetem mesazh si paralajmerin se eshte artikull i madh por nuk ka dert (gjithmon ne Wikipedia del ashtu she ska dert) Shendet (Puntori 23 Shtator 2006 18:01 (UTC)) Kandidatura per administruese Kandidaturen tende meqe ne nuk kemi Burokrat e shpalla ne WikiMedia. Ky eshte linku KETU. Me se voni breda 1 jave pune mendoj se do te veprojne. Pershendetje. (Puntori 14 Qershor 2007 12:06 (UTC)) Në rregull, faleminderit. T'i presim atëherë! :-) Zeke 14 Qershor 2007 18:31 (UTC) ::Urime Je bere Administruese. Nese te duhet ndihme eventuale per kuptimin e ketyre funksioneve sa per fillim me shkruj. (Puntori 14 Qershor 2007 19:30 (UTC)) Faleminderime për të gjithë ata që votuan. :-) Zeke 15 Qershor 2007 16:43 (UTC) Kategorizimi Shtetet i le vetem me kategorine Shtete dhe pa kategorine Gjeograi sepse kategoria e pare eshte me pak perfshirese se e dyta dhe e dyta e perfshin te paren ne vete. nese i vendosim tedy kategorite ne nje artikull atehere kemi mbi kategorizim. (Puntori 23 Qershor 2007 12:38 (UTC)) Si urdhëroni Zotri! Hahaha...faleminderi shumë. Sh'net! Zeke 23 Qershor 2007 12:40 (UTC) Grisja e diskutimeve :Pershendetje :Nese e sheh se eshte keqperdorur ndonje faqe diskutimeve ne ndonje artikull atehere mund te e grisesh faqen tek komanda: Grise dhe artikulli nuk griset por vetem faqja e diskutimeve. Zakonisht diskutimet nuk grisen, por nese jan perverze ose nuk i takojn aspak atij artikulli atehe pa problem grisi. (Puntori 8 Tetor 2007 14:40 (UTC)) Vetem po pritja derisa ai ti kaloj informacionet tek Wikipedia. Sido qe te jet, faleminderit. --Zeke 8 Tetor 2007 19:53 (UTC) Finlandishtja :Tung Zeke, :Si je ti a je mire?,si po kalon? Familjen si e ke? Ti vet me vjeshte si po ja kalon? :finlandishtja - nese e kishe fjalen se nuk lidhej me Wikipedia, ajo ka ndodhur sepse nuk kishte patur artikull per kete gjuhe (tani e krijova nje artikull te shkurt) ne wikipedia. nese problemi eshte tjeret atehere nuk e kam kuptuar porosine tende. ma sqaro me shume nese eshte tjeter problem. (Puntori 27 Tetor 2007 12:48 (UTC)) : Mire te gjithe jemi, faleminderit Zotit. Vjeshta na ka lodhe pak por cka ti bejme. : E kisha fjalen per ate stamp tek Finlandishtja. Mire eshte tani. Faleminderit shume Zeke 27 Tetor 2007 14:03 (UTC) Edituesit e tjere :Pershendetje Zeke, shpresoj se dhe ti je mire. :Sa i perket perdoruesve tjere nese ata vendosin materiale pa lidhje ose qoft edhe materiale me kuptim por te pa organizuara mir si thot populli "si lopa baglen" atehere nese ato materiale i sheh si shume te mundimshme per permiesim "GRISI". Nese materialet qe ke punu ti ose ndokush tjeter i ka prishur ose shtuar ndonje perdorues duke futur pjese te pa organizuara atehere kthei ne gjendjen e meparshme. NE keso raste te ndrrimeve te shmuta te pa pergjegjeshme nuk ke nevoj as edhe te ti japesh verjetje perdoruesit, por vetem i jep verejtje gjate bllokimit. :Cdo te mire. (Puntori 5 Dhjetor 2007 08:48 (UTC)) :: Ndihem pak keq kur duhet patjeter ti bllokoj perdoruesit e papergjegjshem, por me duhet ta beje patjeter. Do te vazhdoj me permiresim nese kam kohe edhe ta shohim nese ka dicka per te grisur do ta beje edhe ate. Faleminderit --Zeke 5 Dhjetor 2007 08:58 (UTC) :: Hic mos u ndje keq per ata nje injorojne. Ti i ke treguar te ndaloj mos te punoje ashtu, me pas kan aj njeri i drejt e i sinqert kishte ndalu dhe ishte interesu se si te ndihmoje, por aj ka vazhdu me injorancen e vet. Per injorantet me i mir eshte pazari i shkurt se perndryshe te hypin mbi kry. Mos u ndje keq se ti je tu ba pune shume te mire, e injorantet e kohe pas koheshem vetem ta kan zili. ::Pershendetje. (Puntori 5 Dhjetor 2007 09:07 (UTC)) Gjithmone ndihem mire kur shoh perdorues te rinje kur regjistrohet sepse ndihma ketu eshte e domosdoshme edhe gjithmone e mireseardhur por kurr bejne rremuje nuk eshte mire. Sido qe te jete faleminderit per mbeshtetjen. :-) --Zeke 5 Dhjetor 2007 09:15 (UTC) Ndihmë :Pershendetje Zeke, :Nese ke mundesi me kur ke koh me ndihmo ne permiresimin gjuhesor te artikullit Shkenca Islame. :Falmenderit. (Puntori 8 Dhjetor 2007 15:36 (UTC)) Tung Puntori, nese kam kohe kete jave do te beje aq sa kam mundesi. Me te mira --Zeke 9 Dhjetor 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::All-llahu te shperbleft per durimin qe e more me lexu dhe me korigju ate artikull (qe ishte jo edhe i shkurter). Sdi se si te falmenderohem vetem se te te uroj qe vetem Ai qe ska kufi ne pasuri dhe miresi te te shpeblej. Falmenderi. (Puntori 10 Dhjetor 2007 22:34 (UTC)) Amin! Kenaqesia ishte edhe e imja. Pergezime per artikullin shume te mire. --Zeke 11 Dhjetor 2007 06:05 (UTC) Ndihmë 2 Kisha harru ma heret me tregu se ndihme per fjalorin mujtesh me xhet ketu, shum shpejt dhe leht do fjal i ploteson. Tung. (Puntori 12 Dhjetor 2007 23:42 (UTC)) :Nuk e kuptova cka duhet be beje, apo e ke fjalen per ato fjalet qe tashme jane linqe? Me jep nje shembull, te lutem? --Zeke 13 Dhjetor 2007 05:48 (UTC) :: Shembull tek linku cka ta dhash ka nje kuti me shkronja dhe ato shkronjat kur i klikon kan fjale fjalori mbrenda, te perpunume dmth mundesh direkt me i kopju ketu tek fjalori dhe me e ndu permbatjen perkatese te fjala perkatese. Dmdth ski nevoj me kerku kuptimin e asaj fjale ndokund kur e ke te perpunume. Ky ka qen nje projekt per fjalor e qe fjalen nuk jan bart asnjehere ne wiktionary. Tung. (Puntori 13 Dhjetor 2007 13:01 (UTC)) Oh, ok tash e kuptova. Ide e mire, do te shikoje cka ka atje kurdohere qe kam nevoje, flm. --Zeke 13 Dhjetor 2007 20:56 (UTC) Ndryshimet e reja :Pershendetje Zeke, :Koheve te fundit nuk jam shume aktiv ne wikipedia, vetem kur kam kohe hy dhe i kontrolloj ditet e punes per ndryshime jo korrekte. Sidoqoft futja e pjese Shqip eshte ide e mire si dhe futja e kategorise eshte nje ide e mire. Por mendoj se nuk duhet vendosur me automatizem keto kategori sepse nuk duhet qe tegjitha fjalet ti fusim ne nje kategori, por duhet krijuar kategori perkatese: Folje shqip, Emra shqip, Emra të përveçëm shqip, Përemra shqip, lidhëse shqip etj (sipas praktikes se wikipediave te medha). :Le te rrine ato qe jan punuar ashtu dhe me kohe sikur edituesi qe ka vepruar do te veprojme dhe do te rregullohen ngadal dale. Ti vazhdo punen dhe do te behet edhe ajo pjese. :Sa i perket te botit, po mund te veproj nje bot i till, por une nuk kam bot, per kete diskuto me perdoruesin Eagleal ne wikipedia. :Pershendetje. (Puntori 19 Janar 2008 23:57 (UTC)) ::Puntori, faleminderit per sqarimet. Me te mira. Zeke 20 Janar 2008 19:30 (UTC) RE: EagleBot Pergjigjen e pyetjes e gjen ketu. Doja te dija nese do qe te gjitha faqet e Category:Me a tju vihet kategoria "shqip" ? --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 24 Janar 2008 14:02 (UTC) :Faleminderit per pergjigjen edhe per gadishmerine per ndihme. Po, te gjitha faqet qe kane kategorin Category:Me a tu vihet kategoria Shqip. Faleminderit --Zeke 24 Janar 2008 19:00 (UTC) ::Kam çuar rrobotin ne automatik, dhe po i kryen ato. Jane 1728 faqe me "a". Per shkak te gjithe ketyre mund te krijohet nje liste e gjate vetem me modifikimet e rrobotit. Ne qofte se je Burokrat, te lutem mund te me japesh bot flag/status per EagleBot, ketu ne wkt? --Eagleal 24 Janar 2008 19:39 (UTC) :Nuk jam burokrat, vetem administruese. --Zeke 24 Janar 2008 19:50 (UTC) ::Tani e pashe qe ketu ne wikt. nuk ka burokrate -> . Nejse te lutem te votosh PER, ose KUNDRA, ne Wiktionary:Administrues#EagleBot. --Eagleal 24 Janar 2008 20:03 (UTC) :Votova PËR :-)) --Zeke 24 Janar 2008 20:13 (UTC) :::EagleBot mbaroi punen. Tani te gjithe faqet me "a''" jane nen Category:Shqip. Te fala, dhe i gezuar qe ndihmova. --Eagleal 7 Shkurt 2008 20:18 (UTC) ::::Harrova, faleminderit per voten. Rroboti u miratua. --Eagleal 7 Shkurt 2008 20:19 (UTC) Eagleal, te jam mirenjohese per ndihmen dhe kontributin tende ketu. Shume faleminderit. --Zeke 8 Shkurt 2008 07:54 (UTC) Burim informatash :Pershendetje Zeke :Burim per te ta lehtesuar punen: http://fjalorshqip.com/default.aspx :Kalofsh mire. (Puntori 2 Prill 2008 19:13 (UTC)) Pershendetje Puntori, E shfletova pak ate fjalorin. Shume i mire mu duk. Faleminderit --Zeke 3 Prill 2008 08:10 (UTC) Page organization and external links Tungjatjeta, Zeke. Sorry I do not write in Albanian; mine it is quite poor. I would like to comment a couple of topics: #I have just made a few editions a while ago. I followed the structure in boshllëk to create the Spanish word "vacío" but then I found that the structure was a bit awkward for a word like this ("vacío" is both a noun and an adjective) and I did this format change in it. Do you think it fits in sq.wikt properly for languages other than Albanian? I am aware that the structure here seems to be quite stablished now but I find it a little confusing. Anyway I certainly do not want to start upsetting things here. You can make on it all the necessary changes so I can see how to do it better and adapt my editions to sq.wikt. #I have used the template ' ' in the translation section. It unables to create both an internal link to sq.wikt and an external link to the same word in the relevant language. A template like this is used in a big number of wiktionaries and I personally find it very easy and useful. Example: if you write ' ' you get . The (es) link takes you to es:vacío. That is all. Faleminderit and regards. --Piolinfax 24 Maj 2008 11:37 (UTC) :Tung Plesht, :# I saw the editions and it looked good. The format change looks good. I think if fits perfect even though there are only a few edits in other languages. Don't worry about upsetting things. Every suggestion and opinion is always welcomed. The thing is that right now I am focused on editing in Albanian rather then other languages. :# The templet ' ' I liked it. I've seen this in Engish Wiktionary aslo. I am about to start doing the same here. Thanks :-) :::p.s. I thought you're Albanian. --Zeke 24 Maj 2008 12:24 (UTC) ::::OK, faleminderit. Just let me know if I do anything wrong or inconvenient, please. I made a change in , so that now you can add a 3rd parameter to show the number of the definition: if you write ' , it will show this → ''' ::::A tip. If you are using # at the beginning of definitions and you need add subdefinitions, the order will not be started again if you use ##: look at the first definitions here (it says "1. Pjese..." instead of "2. Pjese...") and then look at the same ones with ## (now it says "2. Pjese...). ::::I know a bit of Albanian but not much actually :(... anyway, it is great to see that sq.wikt is acquiring momentum! :). Regards. --Piolinfax 24 Maj 2008 18:13 (UTC) :::::By trial and error I have discovered that #: works better than ## because it does not show any numbers but keeps the sequence. Look. Regards. :) --Piolinfax 25 Maj 2008 13:39 (UTC) I think that what I used to do is use only this :', but for some reason it didn't work. Or maybe I forgot how i did other edits so I couldn't figure it out and I went on putting numbers not using #. Doing what you said is not a bad idea. So, everytime I forget I can always come back here and read :-) :I hope your Albanian gets better and we can talk some shqip. Faleminderit shume :-) Format Tung, Zeke. I have been tinkering in my user page. I have made a ready-to-be-copied-and-pasted format with the arrangemente you use (këtu, all the text inside the dot-rimmed box). I have only made two changes in it: # The names of languages are alphabetically arranged. # The language names have një yllth (*) instead ' ''' at the beginning of each line. This helps to make them stand out from the other languages when a lot of translations are provided. I thought it may be useful for you. If you think it could be improved, you are welcome to make any changes in the page itself. Të fala! :) --Piolinfax 26 Maj 2008 17:53 (UTC) :I was using this Në gjuhë të tjera that I copied from Shabllone for the other languages. I will try and use your since you're saying it is less complicated for extended translation. And I just started using '''Shqip at the top of the page, I think a month ago. Check this out: Botanikë. I just did this using your format. Looks good, right? --Zeke 26 Maj 2008 18:10 (UTC) ::Po! Shumë mirë! :) Probably that shabllon can be made bigger. Anyway, it is not urgent. Sorry I have not been around recently. I am on a kind of Wikiholiday right now (re-thinking and relaxing time) --Piolinfax 5 Qershor 2008 15:45 (UTC) Bot flag I see in ndryshime së fundmi a lot of edits by GerardM's bot (RobotGMwikt). It would be a good if you, as an admin here, gave it the botflag, so that it can go on adding interwiki links but not showing in "Ndryshime së fundmi" (unless you click in the "trego robotët" link). You can do it in Speciale:SpecialPages, in the section: Përdoruesit dhe privilegjet --Piolinfax 5 Qershor 2008 15:45 (UTC) :The Administrator can't give a flag, just an bureaucrat can do it. Thanks for understanding. Puntori 6 Qershor 2008 08:34 (UTC) ::Ooops! Puntori is right! In es.wikt all admins are bureaucrats too and I tend to forget about the distinction between them... Sorry. Then, maybe it should be voted here or directly asked to somebody in Meta. Sorry for the mistake. --Piolinfax 6 Qershor 2008 23:34 (UTC) Puntori, can Eagleal do it? Maybe we should ask him? --Zeke 7 Qershor 2008 05:39 (UTC) :If you think it is a good idea to give RobotGMwikt the botflag, we can ask zog i vogël in her Meta account. It will take her just a minute to do it and she gave EagleBot the botflag last time. Regards. --Piolinfax 7 Qershor 2008 10:29 (UTC) :::No Zeke. Eagleal can not do it because he is not bureaucrat in sq.wiktionary, so in order to give bot flag the user shou^ld be bureaucrat or steward in wikimedia. :::Yes Piolinfax I agree that RobotGMwikt should have bot flag, and I also agree that sq.wiktionary should have one bureaucrat but I can't make such request because stewards beaved wery bed (even I had all positive votes) when I requested for bureaucrat in sq.wikibooks. So this is up to stewards. Puntori 8 Qershor 2008 23:14 (UTC) ::::Not exactly, Stewards aren't allowed to make decisions, the local wiki community decides :)--Cradel 9 Qershor 2008 20:56 (UTC) ::I have seen many times how stewards have made their own decisions without local comunity premition (and that in sq. comunities,), so please don't bealieve in total democraty or in some policy. Puntori 9 Qershor 2008 22:33 (UTC) :::If this has happened to you than you didn't know how to report it, anyway if we decide we want a bureaucrat, we will have one, so I decided to nominate User:Zeke for bureaucrat rights as she is the most active user here --Cradel 10 Qershor 2008 10:24 (UTC) All right, I am back. Is there someone who can do this since there's no bureaucrat in here? Or can we just leave it for later on since it's not a must? --Zeke 10 Qershor 2008 08:27 (UTC) :Cradel, it's an honor, but I want User Puntori to be the bureaucrat in here. --Zeke 10 Qershor 2008 12:15 (UTC) ::Zeke, I think it is not really very important who is a bureaucrat here as long as s/he is an admin more or less easily accessible for possible contributors in sq.wikt. In that sense you are as well a good option for the post. Puntori actually is, but you certainly are too. :) Regards. --Piolinfax 11 Qershor 2008 17:16 (UTC) :::Just like you said, it's not important who's a bureaucrat in here. The important part is to build the wiktionary. :-D --Zeke 12 Qershor 2008 06:44 (UTC) Stampa:wikipedia Most of the links in in the category "Stampa" are not templates. This happens because the template Stampa:wikipedia should have the text Category: Stampa surrounded by "noinclude tags", like this Category:Stampa. That tagging allows the template to be correctly categorized as a template but avoids that category to be transferred to all the pages using it. For example, Moldavia is currently categorized as "Stampa" but that page is clearly not a template. I would have changed it myself but the template is protected. Regards. --81.37.2.158 7 Qershor 2008 13:39 (UTC) ::Yes it's true, I have forgot to put the noinclude code part. Thank you. Puntori 8 Qershor 2008 23:18 (UTC) Logoja right|100px Tung, si të duket kjo figurë për logo të wikifjalorit, është ndryshe nga e tanishmja por kjo është logoja që po përdoret tek shumë wikifjalorë në gjuhë tjera , nëse je dakord të lutem mbroje figurën në mënyrë që të mund të ndryshohet, nëse jo më trego për ndonjë ndryshim të mundshëm, të fala :) --Cradel 11 Qershor 2008 22:34 (UTC) :Cradel, shume e mire po duket, vetem se patjeter duhet te marrim vendimin per propozimin e fundit tek Kuvendi i Wikipedias. Sa per ndryshime, a ke mundesi aty ku jane shkronjat me vendos ndonje shkronje karakteristike te gjuhes shqipe, si p.sh. Ë, Ç per te qene me e sakte nese ke mundesi hiqe ate zh cirilike me poshte ne kendin e majte, te lutem? --Zeke 12 Qershor 2008 05:42 (UTC ::Ide e mirë, i ndryshova të gjitha shkronjat me shkronja karakteristike shqipe, tani po hapi një votim tek kuvendi në wikipedia, edhe një gjë, të lutem liroje Figura:Wiki.png të pakën deri sa të arrihet një marrëveshje për logon --Cradel 12 Qershor 2008 10:43 (UTC) :::Mund të votosh këtu --Cradel 12 Qershor 2008 10:49 (UTC) ::::Shih, me e bukur duket tani me germa shqip. E lirova ate te paren qe bere. --Zeke 12 Qershor 2008 11:39 (UTC) :::::Figura:Wiki.png nuk është liruar ende, të lutem shikoje edhe një herë --Cradel 12 Qershor 2008 13:14 (UTC) ::::::Me fal, tashti eshte e liruar. :-)--Zeke 12 Qershor 2008 13:16 (UTC) :::::::OK dhe tani që u zëvendësua duhet ta mbrosh prap :P, më fal për bezdisjen por puna është se logoja e re duhet ta ketë emrin Wiki.png ose nuk funksionon :( --Cradel 12 Qershor 2008 13:21 (UTC) :::::::: Hahaha e pse :-P hahaha...nejse. Po e mbroj tashti. --Zeke 12 Qershor 2008 13:22 (UTC) :::::::::E tash veç presim... --Cradel 12 Qershor 2008 13:26 (UTC) Duhet ta lirosh edhe një herë të fundit që ta zvogëloj paksa (135 x 155) dhe u bë :P --Cradel 12 Qershor 2008 20:57 (UTC) :Ose lëre fare se kërkova akses administruesi të përkohshëm për një ditë --Cradel 12 Qershor 2008 21:51 (UTC) ::A te dhane akses a me liru une prap? --Zeke 13 Qershor 2008 06:50 (UTC) :::Hajt liro edhe ni here për me kry ma shpejt --Cradel 13 Qershor 2008 08:11 (UTC) ::::E lirova! --Zeke 13 Qershor 2008 08:53 (UTC) :::::U bë, mund ta mbrosh tani --Cradel 13 Qershor 2008 08:59 (UTC) :::::E mbrojta! --Zeke 13 Qershor 2008 09:05 (UTC) problem Hello Zeke, I am sorry, I was going through many wikis and saw to late that I was just in a wiki with an active admin. So I let You know why I blocked this user. He goes through many categories, adds interwikilinks that look useful and then adds crap. See also this site, for more information. P.S. Do You know what becomes of Wiktionary:Robotë now? Thanks, and best regards, --zog i vogël (:> )=| 24 Qershor 2008 22:21 (UTC) Hey Zog, I see you blocked that user. Since i was away of the computer and you saw what was going on then you did good on blocking him. About the Robotë, I see you are trying to find out about running bot with or without flag. I am not really sure how all this works because I am not familiar with bots and how they run. Whatever way you think is right to do I think you should do, but also you can contact Puntori for more specific things. --Zeke 25 Qershor 2008 06:24 (UTC)